villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Azuras
Azuras was the main antagonist of the comic book Black Sun. He was the father to the main protagonist, Margaret Sun. He wanted to use his demonic army to spread chaos and take over the world. Personality Azuras was violent and wanted to take over the world by any means. He did not show any respect for anyone he was around such as his partner, Zhao Sun, whom he threatened and mocked on numerous occasions. He saw his daughter, Margaret, as a pawn and wanted her to be a part of his army so that he can cause chaos. He insists on having her be on his side going as far as having her uncle and boyfriend, Nathan, possessed to make her join his side. Azuras also displayed sexual inclinations towards his daughter by licking her. Azuras was sinister and power-hungry as he used Zhao's toy company as a way to allow his demons to take possession of the children to create his army. Azuras only cared about causing chaos and taking over the world. Biography Azuras was summoned many years ago and had a child with Jade, called Margaret Sun. He worked with Zhao, a powerful businessman in Hong Kong, in his company to produce the popular toy, wrist dragons. As his company grew, Azuras put radioactive energy into the toys, in hopes of using it to one day to allow his demons to take possession of the children. He was behind a massacre at one of the warehouses where the workers were moving the wrist dragon products. However at that time, a demon appeared and killed a couple of the workers and some of the workers ended up getting possessed by the demons. After this incident, Azuras visited Zhao at his home where he killed a woman by breaking her neck. As a shocked Zhao wanted to know why he was in his home, Azuras told him that he was there to make sure there are no set-backs in his plans. Zhao told Azuras that everything should be okay but Azuras warned him that if it is not then he will kill him. Azuras later sends a possessed man to deliver a pearl necklace to Margaret. When Zhao's brother, Hsu, investigated Zhao for his company's role in the demon attack at the warehouse, Azuras took possession of Zhao and shot Hsu multiple times. He took Hsu's body outside of Zhao's building. When Zhao came to his senses he realized that Azuras shot him and chastised him for shooting his brother as he was the police commander. Azuras told Zhao that he actually shot him and that he should hope his brother is dead as it would not interfere with their plan. Unbeknownst to both of them, Hsu survived but was in a comatose condition. Later on, Azuras and Zhao appeared on a building where Azuras tested out his products on multiple individuals by allowing them to get possessed by demons and go on a rampage in the city. After finding out Zhao's relationship with her mother, Jade, Margaret confronts her uncle about that relationship. Azuras appears and told Margaret that he was her father. Shocked at his response, Azuras reminded her that she was his daughter. Margaret got into a skirmish with Azuras where he ended up pushing her out of the top of skyscraper. Zhao chastised Azuras for his behavior telling him that it was unnecessary as she also have a connection to the Chinese army. As Zhao questioned Azuras's next move, Zhao put his power into Zhao (in order to possess him later). After this incident, Azuras appeared in Margaret's mind telling her that it is her destiny to serve him. Azuras used Zhao to get to Margaret's boyfriend, Nathan Randall, where he managed to also take possession of Nathan. Azuras also managed to retrieve Margaret's pearl. Azuras activated his radioactive energy in the toys. As a result, thousands of children ended up getting taken over and possessed by demons. He commanded his demons to incite chaos all over the area. When Nathan managed to lure in Margaret and tie her up, Azuras wanted her to join his side since her uncle and brother already have (although they were possessed by him) but she refused. He attacked her and licked her and said that her passion was strong and that he looked forward to breaking her spirit. Margaret broke out of her seals and proceeded to fight her father as the demons wreaked havoc. As the fight went on, Azuras persisted in having his daughter join his side. Margaret managed to take the pearl back from Azuras until Jade appeared. Jade told Azuras it has been a long time to which he agreed. Jade approached Azuras and absorbed the energy from within him killing him. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Possessor Category:Paranormal Category:Parents Category:Fighters Category:Monster Master Category:Power Hungry Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Perverts Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Related to Hero Category:Leader Category:Supervillains Category:Thief Category:Strategic Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Satan Category:Pure Evil Category:Magic